


what is life?

by minitim14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sad, Suicide, literally nothing happens, lots of gore will happen tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minitim14/pseuds/minitim14
Summary: sometimes people will ask if you are doing okay. you just have to wear the mask that is your supposed happiness and say yes even if you just dont see what its worth it anymore.Series of One-shots that range from random words that vaguely resemble sentences to tales of people murdering the people who were supposed to love them but didnt from the afterlife.





	1. a man

**Author's Note:**

> do you like content? then its not this story

once upon a time there was a man. that man lived a full life and died at the age of 94. well idk what this is im tired and bored so ill make real stuff later


	2. why even try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god  
> im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is sad

one day a man named Henry woke up earlier then usual. 

he had been recently fired for no reason other than he wasn't 'good enough'. 

the man had a wife who left him because he wasn't 'good enough'. 

he had parents who disowned him because he wasn't 'good enough'. 

he had children who hated him because he 'wasn't good enough'.

he had no one who truly cared about him.

he had a life that he decided to end. if he wasn't 'good enough' to do anything, why bother? 

all the people who had called him 'not good enough' soon discovered his suicide note which read:

'im sorry i meant nothing to you all.' -note

they all mourned for him, drank the wine he had left for them to drink, said they never would have guessed he would ever hang himself, but they knew what they had done. soon, all of them couldn't handle the guilt.

'im sorry for what ive done. please forgive me.'  
'goodbye' - note

they began to sob, screaming how they wish they told him he was good enough, they were sorry for saying he wasn't and oh god its all our fault.

 

 

the man began to laugh.  
they looked around, but saw nothing. they realized there was more on the note.  
'flip me'  
they flipped the note.  
'i drugged the wine. you all will die soon. i hope its as painful as they say.'

 

the police are called over a noise complaint: 'screaming, begging, possible domestic abuse.'

they find the bloated corpses of several people, eyes clawed out, vomit everywhere.

 

a man laughed from the afterlife at their  
torment.

 

 

'you didnt love me, so i made you suffer.' -henry's note


	3. let sleeping lions lie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srsly dont touch that lion

a man pokes a sleeping lion.  
he is soon mauled by the lion.  
lesson? dont fucking touch lions ya dumb


End file.
